Obsessed
by Daddy's Dirty Angel
Summary: He wanted to be with her... forever.


_**NOVEMBER::**_

As he sped along the lush highway towards Forks, Jacob was in a daze. So much had happened so quickly. The secret that Sam, Jared and Paul were _werewolves _was out, but that they had stopped phasing because the _blood suckers _havent been around for months. The Cullens were gone.

The entire thing still came as a shock... There was something about that particurlar legend that made his heart sped up, made his blood run cold and now he knew why. It still shocked him none the less. Werewolves... vampires... he was expecting to see a unicorn or lepracun to leap out from behind the nearest tree.

And as always, there was Bella. Because he was wrapped up in his onwn life , he hadn't kept up with her and she was, after all, dating a vampire. As much he wanted to look past that, it still became very hard. But, he had to see her especially now that he knew.

Billy had been in contact with Charlie of course and he had told Jacob that Bella was becoming very depressed becuase the Cullens left. That only made him angrier so he tried to stay away, but months later, she was still out of it. Hardly eating and not sleeping; according to Charlie she wouldn't even leave her room, let alone the house.

Well, that was going to change today.

When he pulled into the drive he reved then engine on his newly rebuilt motorcycle a couple of times to let Bella know that he was coming to her rescue. That's what best friends do. He smiled to himself as he bounded up the steps and rapt on the wooden door.

When Charlie opened the door, Jacob got a terrible feeling that he may have been too late. The bags under the cheif's eyes told a story of sleepless nights and his jacket hung limply off his shoulders telling Jacob that maybe Charlie hadn't been eating quite so well either. This sounded an alarm in his mind. It was widely known that Bella's dad wasn't known for his cooking skills; Bella was the chief in the house because she loved to cook.

Maybe Bella was worse than he thought.

"Hey Jake," the cheif said half-heartedly. "Long time no see."

Jacob looked at his dirty sneakers sheepishly. "Sorry. I've been a little wrapped up at the Rez."

Charlie nodded while ushering him in the house. "Yeah, of course. School and all I'm sure." Jacob shot Charlie his hundred watt smile, _'And other things...' _he thought.

Charlie looked around while patting his pants pockets. "Um, I'm headed out to the store... to pick up a few groceries,"

That made a second alarm scream in Jacob's head. Charlie never went to the store.

"I'll be right back," he continued as he turned to search a small basket with loose change and the like. "I don't like to leave her for too long."

Jacob noticed a set of keys on the coffee table and picked them up. "Looking for these?"

Charlie whipped his head around to find Jacob holding his vanishing car keys. "Yeah, thanks. You can go up to see Bella if you want. Maybe a familar face will bring her around." Charlie took the keys and headed towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob and turned to Jacob. "Hey Jake? Don't take it personal if she... you know, if she doesn't talk back."

The Cheif quickly opened the door and rushed out of the house.

When the door slammed Jacob jumped, _'If she doesn't talk back? '_ What the hell? Why wouldn't she talk back?

He turned to go upstairs when he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. The house. The dust on the banister, the slightly over flowing trash can and most importantly the clutter. He peeked his head into the kitchen to take note of the dried mud on the linolium that lead back to a pair of very muddy rain boots that were obviously kicked off at the table, but were never put away or cleaned up after. Dirty dishes in the sink. The house was tiddy, but not clean like the way a woman would do it. Like Bella did it.

Jacob shook his head. It was no big deal, so the place needed to be dusted, whatever. He took the stairs two at a timeand landed on the second floor with a loud thud. "BBBBEEEELLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA!" He sang and he leaned into her closed door. There was not response. He tried a little more politely. "Bella? Bella, can I come in?" Still no answer. He turned the knob, cracking it slightly. "Bella, I'm coming, ok?"

He opened the door completely and stood in the doorway. He heard, and had seen first hand, what happens when girls got dumped, they had meltdowns. He imagined Bella curled up in her bed with crumpled tissuesand empty bon-bon boxes for company. Messy hair, ratty PJs he was ready for.

But for what he was faced with... he would never have been ready for this.

Bella's bed was stripped to the mattresse and the sheets and comforter were thrown to the floor. It was dirty, dusty and dark. A plate with a sandwich, browing apple slices and a warm glass of tea sat unnoticed on the desk that was missing it's chair. The only light was coming from her windows that faced the woods, and that is where he found her staring out into the darkening trees.

"Hey Bells," Jacob whispered quietly. Her once shining mohogany hair was now hanging limply from her heda, which was laying ackwardly on her shoulder.

He moved slowly towards her, almost afraid of what he would find. "Bella?" He laid a large hand on her unoccupied shoulder, shaking it a little. Still no reaction. Leaving his hand on her, he moved around to stand in front of her.

Oh. My. God. ...

The once gracefull features of his best friend were now ghostly pale and hallowed out. Her cheek bones stood out prominately, accenting the dark circles under her once bright and mischievious eyes.

Now... now there was nothing behind the blank stare.

Jacob lost the strength in his legs and sank to the floor infront of her, hanging his head.

He was too late after all.

_**DECEMBER::**_

He came back, like he did everyday, to sit with her, to talk to her, to make her food that she rarely even nibbled. As the snow drifted lazely outside of her windows, Jacob sat next to her in one of the kitchen chairs.

The neighbor was on a ladder, reaching percariously as he attemped to put up twinkling red and green lights. "It's only a couple of weeks until Christmas, Bella." He said, looking at her profile that was growing paler by the day. Her skin seemed so fragile as it stretched across her face.

Nothing.

"I just want one thing this year. I don't know if Santa can bring it, but I'll just keep on wishing." He had tried this tactic before to no avail, but he wouln't give up. "Just one little thing..."

Nothing.

Jacob reached over, gripped Bella's chin lightly, and gently turned her face towards him. Her dead eyes just looked right through him. "I want you, Bella. My best friend. I want you back."

He let go of her chin only to have her eerily turn back to the window.

"That's all I want..." he whispered brokenly.

_**MARCH::**_

"YOU CAN"T!" Jacob yelled feriously at Charlie, who was sitting in the remaining dinningroom chair. He head was hung low and he had another beer in his hand.

"Jake, trust me I don't want to. But I can't do this anymore. She's not here. Physically maybe, but emotionally, mentally... she's gone."

Jacob refused to believe that Charlie was giving up on her, that he would send her away. "You can't just get rid of her!"

"Eastern State is a good hospital with good doctors who can do more for her that I can. She is wasting away, Jake. She is getting very sick; not sleep and not eating. She can't go on like this."

Jacob fummed at Charlie, unbelieving that he would ever do such a thing. He turned on his heel and ran up the stairs to what was becoming his second home. When he reached the landing and Bella's open door, he got an idea.

Not taking his eyes off of her, he slammed the bedroom door hoping to see her jump. But she didn't, and all that resulted was a splintered door frame. He had reached his breaking point. "BELLA!"

Nothing.

Jacob charged towards her and jerked her chair around so she was facing him. "Bella, do you know wat's going to happen? They are going to take you away Bella!" He all but screamed in her face, but it didn't seem to register. Nothing ever did. "You have to stop this **now** or they will take you away!" He rattled her fragile frame with the forcce of his anger as he gripped the chair arms. He looked into her eyes and saw what he had seen for months now...

Nothing.

He dropped to his knees and cried into her lap like a baby. "They will take you away, Bells! So far away..."

When the hospital's psychiatrist came to pick Bella up, Jacob was standing guard, daring them to come closer; the gleam in his eyes reminding them of a rabid dog... Sam had to hold him back as they loaded her into the van and Jacob whinned as they pulled away from the curb.

He pushed and shoved at Sam until the large man let him go. Jacob promptly jumped on his bike and followed the van the entire four hundred and eight miles to Eastern State Hospital.

_**MAY::**_

Jacob rubbed his eyes as he waited for the hospital to open for visiting hours. He had skipped out on his shift (and breakfast) because he couldn't get Bella off his mind.

The large orderly opened the door for him and stood aside as Jacob trugged through to the sign in sheet. They didn't ask for his driver's liences anymore, they all know who he was. The nurses thought he was a "major hottie", but as the days turned into weeks, his military style haircut had become overgrown and a bit unrulely. Bella over rode any thoughts of running a comb through his hair or getting it cut. It has also become apparent long ago that what he wore, was about all he owned. Two pairs of jeans and a rotating array of three t-shirts became obvious fairly quickly.

It was also obvious that he wasn't taking care of himself, as those dirty jeans began to sag more and more, and the dark circles under his eyes only got worse.

"Hey Jake!" said the pretty little blond behind the waist high counter. He looked up from signing his name and tried to give her his best smile, but was too tired to put forth the effort it required. "Did you get any breakfast?"

She must have heard his growling stomach. He blushed and shook his head. "No. I was running late and needed to get back to Bella."

She smiled sweetly at him and set a large green apple on the top of the sign in sheet. "Eat."

He took the apple gratefully as he walked back to the commons room. He was half way into his second bite of the cool, crisp fruit when he saw her. He walked to a near by table, setting his apple down to pull out one of the chairs. It didn't escape the random orderlies stationed around the room that he left the apple on the table as he drug the chair next to Bella's. He pulled her hand into his lap and held it as they stared out the window together.

_**AUGUST::**_

Jacob had become the hospital's "pet project". The nurses tracked him as far back to a little town, Forks, which was five hours away. His dad had died four months ago and they wondered if he even knew, or cared.

They had talked to the owner of the automotive shop who told them that Jake was fired weeks ago becuase he kept missing his shifts. He gave them Jake's last know address. The cranky lady who answered at the motel was more than happy to tell them that "that little bastard" skipped out on her. He was still in the hole for three weeks worth of rent, but she had kicked him out a week ago. It made more sence to them now how he was able to stay for the entire days visiting hours.

It wasn't hard to convince him that he could stay too... just two (locked) doors and a floor away from her. He could see her everyday, have meals (not that she ate), and be closer to her to "keep an eye out for her".

Jacob happily signed the stack of paperwork, admitting himself into the hospital.

He saw her from nine in the morning, shared lunch and dinner with her and walked her to her room every night. When he laid in his own bed he stared at the ceiling. He thought about her and dreamed about her and now he could be with her.

You see, he loved her and he knew she loved him too.

They were the same now.

Obsessed.


End file.
